Shattered Hearts
by TC Morgan
Summary: When Rose finds out who is behind the order to shatter all of the Crystal Gems, she has no choice but to do what she must to protect the planet and the people that she loves. This is the story of how Rose Quartz shattered Pink Diamond. Bismuth is in this story as well. I own nothing but my own thoughts. Please read, review and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"What are we going to do Rose?!" Bismuth yelled, her large hand nearly breaking the table it came down on. Her wild eyes searched the quartz warrior's worried face.

"We will do what we always do. We will fight and we will win."

"How? As long as those Home World Elites are calling the shots, they will keep making pop-up quartz to fight."

"Yeah," Crazy Lace said as she came forward next to Bismuth, "and they're making Jaspers now! We have so few Amethyst and most of them got shattered in the last battle. You can't tell me that wasn't deliberate. Home World's doing its best to leave us with nothing more than Pearls and spoiled aristocrats to fight."

"I'm more than just a _Pearl,_ " Pearl said, her indignation bleeding into her voice, " and I could take on anyone, any day including you, Lace."

"This is a war meeting, not a war field," Rose said softly to Pearl, "we're not fighting each. Stand down." The pale gem blushed but said nothing, reveling in the feel of Rose's warm hand on her shoulder.

"I saw Jaspers in the last battle," Crazy Lace said, her voice sounding eerily far away as she looked off at something unseen in the distance. "They were the ones who were shattering the Amethysts. How are we supposed to fight Jaspers?"

"We take the war to Home World, that's how."

"No Bismuth," Rose said, not even entertaining the idea of heading back to the planet of the Diamonds, "our fight is to liberate the Earth, not cause a revolution on Home World."

"Rebellion, revolution, what's the difference? The tyranny of the Diamonds must stop and we can't stop them from here."

Pearl's lip curled into a sneer as she stepped in front of Rose. "Rose is our leader and we follow her. If she says stay here and fight than that's exactly what we do."

"What do you think?" Bismuth said, turning to Garnet who was standing near to Rose.

"An attack on Home World wont end well. We need to think this through."

"I wasn't talking to you Blue Girl," Bismuth said, her voice filled with equal parts disdain and dismissiveness. "Aristocrats don't know the first thing about battle, unless you count sending others to fight their battles for them. I'm looking for Ruby's military expertise. She's the only actual soldier among us."

"Tough," Garnet said, her voice hardening, " you get us both or you get neither of us, take your pick."

"There she is," Bismuth laughed, clapping her hands together loudly, "hey, what's up Red? So back to the question, what do you think we should do?"

Garnet sighed and adjusted her shaded glasses. "An attack on Home World is ill-advised but from a military stand point, we need to start cutting off the heads of a couple of those higher up and the body of their soldiers will fall. Jaspers, Amethysts, Rubies, most are useless without receiving commands from a superior. Get rid a few of them and we wont need to worry about fighting any quartz at all."

"Well there you have it," Bismuth yelled with a smile, feeling as though her point had been made.

"It's not that simple," a new voice said, and everyone looked to the corner where it came from. Snowflake, a Clear quartz, stood with her arm folded over her chest as everyone stared at her. It was no secret that Rose had sent her a on a mission to spy on the Home World Elites but she had yet to say what she'd learned.

"Tell us Snowflake, what are their plans?" Rose said and everyone, even Bismuth, remained silent.

"White Diamond is mad at how long the rebellion is taking so she has put pressure on Pink Diamond to end it immediately. There have been new orders given. No more Crystal Gems will be captured, but shattered on sight."

Rose clinched her fist, anger entering her face. "That White Diamond, living high in her palace with no concern for anyone else. She has no respect for life or for those who have the audacity to live in a way that she didn't prescribe. When will she finally understand that she can't control everything!"

"It wasn't White Diamond that gave the order," Snowflake said softly.

"What?" said Rose.

"It wasn't White Diamond that gave the order."

"Then it must have been Blue Diamond. Yellow is too conceded to bother in Earth affairs and she has another whole solar system that she's conquering. Blue Diamond loves to play the Elite card, never wanting to get her own hands dirty but always ready to order someone else's gem turned to dust."

"It was Pink Diamond who gave the order, Rose, Pink Diamond."

"No," Rose said shocked, her heart seeming to stop within her. "No, that can't be, I know Pink Diamond, she's kind and gentle, and would never order the shattering of anyone. Blue Diamond is behind this, I just know it but she using Pink Diamond's name as a way to make her younger sister sound more vicious."

"That's not all," Snowflake continued, "Sapphire is a rare gem. There are only three in the whole universe and Blue Diamond wants hers back." Now it was time for Garnet's fists to tighten at her sides. "Pink Diamond has ordered the fusion be caught and separated. Then, once both gems reform, Sapphire is to be made to watch as Ruby is shattered to dust before her as was the original order of her Diamond. Afterwards, she will be brought back to Blue Diamond to be used at her discretion."

Everyone watched as Garnet's body shook uncontrollably with a mixture of Sapphire's fear and Ruby's anger. "No one is going to hurt Sapphire," she said, her voice rising, "and no one is going to shatter Ruby. I'll shattered myself before I'd let that happen."

"No one is going to be shattered," Rose said, placing a hand on the shoulder of one of her closest friends.

"Yeah," Bismuth walking over to Garnet and jabbing her in the arm playfully, "no one is gonna break up the Power Couple. We'll all see to that. What's our next move Rose?"

"I need to speak to Pink Diamond and figure out what is really going on. You, Garnet and Pearl will come with me."

"No we're talking _Bismuth_ ," Bismuth said as she rubbed her hands together enthusiastically, "where are we headed?"

"To the only place that Pink Diamond could be, the only place that she's ever felt safe. To the shrine on the Moon Base."


	2. Chapter 2

It was surprisingly easy to overtake Pink Diamond's meager security forces on the Moon Base. Gems took time to grow, especially quartz. Most of the Amethyst had chosen Earth over the Home World that they'd never seen and the Rose Quartz over the Diamond that seemed to care so little for them. The Jaspers were fiercely loyal but they were also dull witted, only able to out smart a Ruby at best. Their bulk and fighting skills were needed for the battle that raged on on Earth. Rose could have used another Bismuth with her but Bismuth's sister, Crazy Lace, was needed for the field and so was Snowflake's tactical expertise. The Battle of Ziggurat had already began before Rose, Bismuth, Garnet, and Pearl had warped to the Moon Base and the may-lay that was ensuing acted as the perfect cover them. The few Rubies left at the Diamond's side were no match for the core members of the Crystal Gems and Rose sheaved her sword as she watched the young Diamond, not yet a thousand Earth years old, on her knees. Her hands were folded and her head down as she faced the shrine that had been etched into the wall of the Moon Base.

There her image stood, larger than life and preceded by the first and most powerful Diamond, White Diamond. Her large white hands made to look like they were protecting Home World but Rose knew better. They were more like a cage then a shield. Next was the always industrious but never feeling Yellow Diamond. She had been White Diamond's first Diamond and her most favorite. She not only conquered whole planets, creating a vast army of quartz for White Diamond but also had conquered two solar systems that were still producing gems to this day. Then came, Blue Diamond, ruthless, heartless, better-than-the-rest-of-the-universe-and-everyone-in-it, Blue Diamond. She was famous for her hatred of anything she considered messy or beneath her. She was the only Diamond who was known to destroy the moons for the planets that she had conquered for no other reason than not want them in the countless paintings, murals and statue she had made of herself. Blue Diamond was so conceded and vain that even the members of her own court had to be gems based in blue so that they would match her.

Her entourage moved like some sort of multi limbed, multi bodied beast that was constantly walking on its hinds like so that it would look less animalistic. She failed horribly at that though. Everyone that truly knew her, knew that she was cold hearted and cruel. Where White Diamond was meticulous and Yellow Diamond was brilliant, Blue Diamond was vicious and vindictive. She did her best to hide behind her elegant dress and showy displays of court but the Crystal Gems knew better. Garnet had told them about all the atrocities that Sapphire and Ruby had witness while with her. Earth wasn't the first planet that had been populated when a Diamond had come across it, nor was it the last but Blue Diamond always made a show exterminating the inhabitants of everyone she'd conquered. She would make a sport of it, catching them, releasing them, hunting them just to kill or catch them again. It was a slow torture that she had delighted in and one that Rose Quartz had witnessed first hand. It was on the annual celebration of when Pink Diamond broke through the surface and that was her present to her youngest sister. Unbeknownst to Rose at the time, Ruby had been made to participate in the hunt and the look in that poor human boy's face before she ended his life at the downward turn of Blue Diamond's elegant thumb would haunt her forever. Death was foreign for gems. They could live for centuries, even millenniums, with the only threat to their lives ever being committing a crime bad enough to be shattered. They didn't bleed, they didn't beg, their physical forms didn't remain behind to rot and burst in Sun, only to turn to dust. The had boy begged, he cried, but Blue Diamond laughed and casted her judgment with Ruby there to fulfill it.

That was the Blue Diamond that Rose knew, but not Pink Diamond. From her form on the wall, a person would think that she was a full grown Diamond in her own right but before Rose was the real Pink Diamond. She was small, about a head shorter than Rose, and as delicate as the flowers that grew in the meadows that they used to walk through on Earth. Before Rose chose the Earth over Pink Diamond, her Diamond.

"Pink Diamond, my Diamond," Rose said softly and Pink Diamond startled but a smile formed on her young, heart shaped face as she turned to look at her once beloved quartz.

"Rose!" she shouted happily, "you've come back to me." She stood and was about to run over to her former guardian when she saw the other gems that Rose had brought with her and froze. Her small elegant hands fisted at her sides as she bit her bottom lip to stop it from quivering. "I suppose there is no point in asking where my guards are."

"Pink Diamond, my Diamond," Rose said again but almost apologetically as went to embrace her. The young Diamond frowned and took a step back, staying just out of her reach. Hurt by Pink Diamond's chilly reception, she let her hands fall uselessly at her sides. "My Diamond, I think that you are in danger. Blue Diamond is spreading a rumor that you have ordered all Crystal Gems shattered on sight. This makes you a terrible target. There's a small amount of safety afforded to you here on the Moon Base, but it would probably be best for you to retreat to the safety of Home World, to White Diamond. She can protect you better than I can and this horrible war will be over, just like we always wanted.

"Rose," Pink Diamond said, her voice sounding younger than her years, "my sister didn't give those orders, I did."

Rose gasped as she took a step back. "No," she whispered, "no," she said again, this time raising her voice. "No! You said that you believed in us, in our cause! That the Earth was too beautiful and teeming with too much life to just leave it in craters of dust heaps like all of the other worlds the Diamonds touch. What changed, what did Blue Diamond say to you?"

"She didn't have to say a thing to me Rose. I grew up." Pink Diamond sighed and looked at the wall of Diamonds again. "When Yellow Diamond broke through the ground, she was brilliant, the smartest gem that had ever existed. As a gift, White Diamond gave her a pouch of over a hundred Peridots, engineers to help her see her brilliant dreams to fruition. But when a few of them cracked how your rag-tag band of Crystal Gems were using the wrap pads to get into secured areas, you dissipated their forms and launched them into space. We still haven't recovered them. When Blue Diamond broke through the ground, she was so elegant and ambitious. As a gift, White Diamond gave her one of only three Sapphires in the entire universe and the most powerful one. But when it committed a sin against creation and fused with a rogue Ruby to make that abomination," she said as she pointed accusingly to Garnet, "you didn't return her to her rightful owner but instead encouraged such disgusting behavior by giving it a platform on which to exist freely." Pink Diamond sighed mournfully and she touched the wall beneath the painting of what she would one day be. "When I broke through the surface, White Diamond saw that I was delicate and beautiful, but also small and fragile. She gave me as a gift the most rarest and strongest gem of them all. A Rose Quartz. You are truly one of a kind, Rose," she said as she turned to look at the quartz, a single tear rolling down her face, " you were as close to me as the womb and I loved you. There was no one higher than you but a Diamond. I gave you power, I gave you my trust, I gave you my confidence, I even gave you my own Pearl, gifted to me by Whita Diamond herself! And you betrayed me!"

"I _**never**_ betrayed you, my Diamond!" Rose yelled back and Bismuth and others froze, never having heard anyone speak to a Diamond like that before. "I love you, like the child a gem could never have, I love you. I would fight for you but I would die for the Earth. It deserves nothing less."

"Its just a planet, Rose!"

"Its alive, my Diamond, its life itself!"

Pink Diamond chuckled ruefully. "You should be thankful for my mercy, Rose, you should be on your knees, prostrating yourself to me. I will let you live and we can go back to how things used to be with you as my trusted guardian but I meant what I said about your friends, even the defective Pearl. They will all be shattered except for the fusion. That creature will be separated with the Sapphire being returned to my sister and the Ruby alone being shattered. Blue Diamond knew that you would search for me here and she set up this trap for you. The Rubies that you dissipated meant nothing. Jaspers are on their way now. There's no escaping this."

"No you can't," Garnet yelled and Bismuth readied herself for a fight while Pearl watched Rose carefully. Being shattered didn't bother the tall slender Crystal Gem if it meant that the one person she loved most would be safe. "Take me instead and let her live," Garnet cried out and the gems knew that it was really Sapphire speaking. " _What are talking about?"_ Ruby said through Garnet's lips, " _I know what Blue Diamond is capable of first hand. I'll never let you go back to her. You have to run."_ "No!" Suddenly Garnet came unfused and Ruby and Sapphire fell to the floor separated. Sapphire's stood and began to run to the Diamond.

"I'm sorry for what I've done," she called out desperately, "Ruby was charged with my protection and I made her fuse with me. She didn't want to but I made her, take _me_ to Blue Diamond. I bow to her and accept her punishment, whatever that maybe."

Ruby grabbed the blue gem by her arm and pulled her back "Sapphire no," she said as she turned her hands to gauntlets, "get behind me, I'll protect you. You're never going back to that evil gem, never! She'll never get her clutches around you." Sapphire tried her best to side step her so that she could get to Pink Diamond but she was no match for the soldier she loved. Without ever taking her eyes off of the Diamond, Ruby blocked the blue gem's movement .

"Please Ruby," Sapphire cried, tears streaming from her one big Earth sky-blue eye, "let me go. I couldn't live with myself if they shattered you. Please don't make me, just let me go, please."

Ruby didn't budge. Blue Diamond was not going to get Sapphire and that was that. There were no words for Ruby to voice that Sapphire didn't already know about how she felt. "No," she said simply. Bismuth morphed her hands into hammers as she looked over her shoulder in annoyance.

"Garnet," she said addressing Ruby and Sapphire as one even though they were separated, "pull yourself together. We have a battle coming our way and you're of no use to us the way you are now." Ruby looked back at Sapphire and the blue gem hugged her tightly. Together, they became a ball of quickly molding light until Garnet once again took form before them. "Now we're in _Bismuth_ ," Bismuth said and Garnet chuckled as she used one gauntleted hand to wipe away a tear.

"I hate your puns Bismuth," she said, "if we should all be shattered here today, I just want you to know that."

Bismuth laughed, "Duly noted, now what do you say we quit it with the water works and knocks some head already. Her Jaspers should be here any minute now and I'm ready for some new jewelry for the new sword bezels I wanna make."

"Cool, lets go for it," Garnet said as they took shelter behind a console so they'd have some cover for a surprise attack. Pearl still stood out in the open, watching as Pink Diamond looked on at the whole exchange and Ruby and Sapphire's fusing with revulsion.

"That was disgusting."

Rose never took her eyes of off the Diamond that she had practically raised and thought that she knew. "The Earth is yours," she said as if a revelation had just dawned on her, "all of its lands, its vast oceans, it creatures, their all yours. And as long as you are alive, they'll was always be yours."

Pink Diamond smiled, genuine relief spreading across her young face. "Yes, Rose," she laughed exhaustedly, "finally you understand. The Earth is mine to do what I want with for as long as I live. And Diamonds are forever."

"Fully formed and hardened Diamonds are forever," Rose corrected at a near whisper.

"What?" Pink Diamond said confused but Rose didn't give her the chance to figure it out. Before she had the chance to think, Rose hefted her up and pinned her against the wall of Diamonds, right beneath her own painting. Both of Pink Diamond's hands went around Rose's wrists and her nails dug into the quartz. She fought weakly but was powerless against her former proctor and without a word, the quartz removed her sword from it sheath. The young Diamond's eyes went wide with abject terror as she turned her sword around and lined the hilt up with the gem on her womb. Tears began to flow freely from the Diamond's eyes as she figured out what was about to happen to her. Pearl and Garnet looked on in shock and Bismuth's eyes practically bulged in anticipation but all were silent as the Diamond, one of their gods, begged pitifully for her life. "Rose please," she cried imploringly, "please, please, please don't do this, please. You were made to protect me. Please no, please."

"For the Earth," Rose said, " a single tear falling from her eyes as she pulled back the hand holding her sword and brought it forward in full force against the young Diamond's gem. Pink Diamond screamed in anguish. Her gem now cracked, her form started to warp but her words were still understandable.

"Please Rose!" She screamed for her life and began to sob, "please, I'm begging you. Let me return to Home World and I'll never come back! The Earth will be yours, PLEASE!"

More tears fell from Roses eyes but her face remained stoic and determined. " For the Freedom to Live," she said as once again, she pulled back her hand and shattered Pink Diamond's gem further. Her screams were garbled now that she was starting to fall apart.

"I love you Rose," she slurred, only having the energy to whisper one last thing. She knew that it was all over and she was powerless to stop it now. "I love you, Rose, from the womb, I love you."

Tears were falling freely from Rose's eyes now and her voice faltered but her hand did not. "For The Crystal Gems!" With one last hit of Rose's hilt against Pink Diamond gem, it shattered into pieces on the ground and Pink Diamond's form dissipated. Rose stood there composing herself but said nothing. Pearl held her face in her hands as tears rolled down her arms. Garnet stood stone still, but Bismuth hooted in joy.

"Alright!" she yelled triumphantly, " one tyrant down, three more to go! Where to now, oh fearless leader?"

"To the battlefeild," Rose said, careful to keep her emotions in check, " to Ziggurat, where we're needed."

Pearl and Garnet nodded and headed to the warp pad but before Rose could go, Bismuth placed a hand on her shoulder. "Before we head to Ziggurat," she said with a wide smile, " I have something to show you back at the Forge. For your eyes only."

"We'll catch up," Rose called out to Garnet and Pearl, and Bismuth smiled widened even more. If Rose was willing to shatter a Diamond, then, she'd love the new weapon she had in stored for her...

 _ **THE END**_


End file.
